The sorta Holy Grail War
by Hige the bearded
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This my own Holy Grail War. See what characters are in it!
1. Introduction

_WARNING: This is my first fan fic so don't kill me. I had always wanted to do crossovers and always had ideas in my head but I never bothered to write them down. This is going to be Fate/Zero fanfic but with my own holy grail. I wanted to do my own Holy Grail fanfic after reading other people's interpretations of the Holy Grail war. (Don't worry I won't steal from them). This is will take place during the 4_ _th_ _Holy Grail war. If this becomes popular enough, I might do one based on the 5_ _th_ _Grail war. I don't know if it will take place after this. Note: I only saw the anime and did not read the visual novel. Also you have to be familiar Fate/Zero because I am not going to explain some of the characters here._

Now i present you

The not so holy grail war

( **At the Eiznberg residence)**

Kiritsugu is have fun with his daughter IIlyia outside the mansion looking for pine nuts. "Look daddy, I found one!" "Good for you" replied Kiritsugu. Irisviel is in the mansion looking through the window, smiling as her husband and daughter is playing outside. However they are called back by the head of the Eiznberg family, Jubstacheit von Einzberg.

( _Inside the mansion)_

"Do you have it?" Said Jubstacheit. No replied Kiritsugu. "Unfortunately the transporter got into a car crash and it got destroyed." Damn it! Cursed Jubstacheit. "How are we going to find another servant at this point!?" What they were talking was Avalon, the artifact that was needed to summon the servant they wanted. Or really what Jubstacheit wanted. What Kiritsugu said to him was a lie. Avalon wasn't destroyed at all. He told the guy transporting it to take it back to the warehouse to hide it. He did this because he didn't want King Arthur as his servant. Despite her being one of the most powerful servants, however since its King Arthur, you would expect a holy knight to have these 2 things: Honor and Chivalry. Kiritsugu was opposite of those. He would do anything to win, even if it's low. King Arthur wouldn't sit well with that so he figured he needed a new servant. "Don't worry. I got a replacement" said Kiritsugu. "It better work" replied the headmaster. It was a grey disc with 3 knobs on top. It happened to be with the guy that was transporting Avalon. He found it in a black market. It was not some toy or brand so he thought it be of some interest to Kiritsugu. As he gave it Kiritsugu, he left. Little that they know, they were being watched. Back at the mansion, Kiritsugu placed the disk on the circle on the ground that he prepared earlier. Illyia, Irisviel, and the headmasters are all watching as he said the chant. Suddenly the circle started to glow. Then in an explosion of light, the servant appeared. It was a girl who looks a couple years older than Illyia. She had long black hair. She had the disk on her wrist. The headmaster was baffled at this. Kiritsugu looked at her and noticed something about her. It was hers. They are not like any other child's eyes he seen. Hers looked dead. As if she had no soul. The girl looked at him and said "are you my master?"

 **(Later that night)**

The man was at the warehouse like he supposed too. He was eating McDonalds and watching TV with the crate containing Avalon. As he watching TV, the lights suddenly turned off. The man groaned. "Does he ever pay his electrical bills?" As he was about to get up, he heard a loud thud behind him. He slowly turned around just to see a shadowed figure. Before he can scream, the figure grabbed him by the shirt and yelled "WHERE IS HE! "The man replied "I don't know who you're talking about!" "THE MAN YOU MET TODAY!" said the shadowed figure. "Kiritsugu? What do you want with him?!" "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" said the shadowed figure as threw the guy across the room. The lights turned back so the man can see the figure now. As the man tried to get up he said "You're- "before he can finish saying it, the figure interrupted and yelled "I'M BATMAN!" Batman went towards the guy and picked him up again. "If you don't help me, I'll put you in Arkham Asylum! The man agrees to cooperate. Batman dropped the man and goes the crate containing Avalon. He opens the crate and sees it. Batman thinks to himself, "What does he want with this?"

 _That was my first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I would like some constructive criticism so I can improve this story._


	2. Still Introduction

**(At the BatCave)**

It's late at night. Batman just got back from the warehouse. As he enters the BatCave, he's carrying Avalon with him and goes down stairs to examine it. Once he gets down, he takes off his mask, revealing him to be Bruce Wayne the millionaire and owner of Wayne Enterprises. Alfred, his butler followed him downstairs and sees Avalon with Bruce. "What artifact did you bring home this time, master Bruce?" he asked. "The key to someone I've been hunting down for 10 years". Bruce places Avalon under a scanner and goes to the bat computer to scan it. "Is it Kiritsugu again?" Alfred asked. Bruce replied "yes it is. My bat drone found him talking with someone and he sold this object to him. I followed him and interrogated him." The bat computer beeps as it finishes scanning Avalon. Alfred reads the computer and says "King Arthur's sheath? What value would a guy like him see in it?"

Bruce replied "he probably sold to that to get some weapons. After all, that guy that he sold it to is Joe Roidberg. He is an international arms dealer." "That would make sense" said Alfred. Then he asked "but how would this help you find him? You didn't know where Kiritsugu went after that meeting." "Don't worry "Bruce said. Joe is going to supply him weapons next week. I had arrangement with him that once he meets Kiritsugu, he will release a mini bat drone that would follow Kiritsugu unnoticed. Then we'll find out his true plan." Batman looked at the screen as he pulls up multiple articles. "I've been waiting for this for a long time Alfred." The articles show horrific acts that Bruce knows that Kiritsugu did. "I hate this man. He kills with no mercy. He has no remorse for innocent victims that die in his acts. He is willing to do anything to achieve his goals. He sunk ships and blow up hospitals. He crashed an airplane into a building. He is a cold blooded killer. The only person worse than him is the joker. I will bring him to justice. He will pay for all the innocent victims he killed!"

"What are going to do with the sheath Master Bruce?" "Keep it in the bat cave. I think looks good" replied Bruce.

 **(At the Tohsaka Manor)**

It's been a very angry day for everyone at the Tohsaka Manor. Kariya bursts out of the front door, filled with anger. He is furious about what he just found out today. Tokiomi gave Sakura to Zouken, his horrible father. This is was an arrangement between Zouken and Tokiomi. Sakura was one of 2 kids that Tokiomi had with Aoi (who is his wife). Mage families could only have one child and Zouken saw this as an opportunity to restart the Matou bloodline again. Kariyia was so shocked that Tokiomi would give one of his children away like that. Even Aoi didn't like it but she had to deal with it. Even though Rin and Sakura were not Kariyia's kid, he loved them as if they were his own. As he goes across the street, he mutters to himself. "I'm going to Zouken!" he exclaimed.

Things weren't going any better for Tokiomi. The only known remain of Gilgamesh was to supposed to be in japan today for him to pick up but the plane carrying it flew into a hurricane and crashed into the ocean, losing it forever. He was furious that he lost the artifact of the strongest hero of all time. He went to the phone to call Kirei to inform him of the bad news. After he finished his call, he went to his office to think what to do now.

Outside the mansion, Rin was in the garden looking for butterflies when a strange metal catches her attention. She went to it to have a closer look at it and picked it up. It was a dark red. When she picked it up, she felt her entire body go cold. It felt…unnatural. However though she had to urge to give it to Tokiomi

 **(At the Clock Tower)**

Waver just got embarrassed by his doucebag teacher Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald for his claim that work and effort can increase a mage's power. Kayneth thinks that a mage's bloodline determines a mage's power. Now everyone makes fun of him even more. Prior to this, Waver was already failing and was behind everyone else. His family line was not even that experienced in magic. His parents are now dead and has no money (he used it all up to afford education at the clock tower). This is pretty much the only place he has left.

"Aww man!" exclaimed Waver. "I can't believe he made fun of my thesis on front of the whole class. I hate him." As he walks down the hall, he comes across the janitor. The janitor asked him "can you give this El-Melloi? This is very important." The janitor gives Waver a box and goes away. Waver looks at the box and notices there is no addresses on it. Then suddenly, Waver had the idea instead of giving to Kayneth, he will keep it to himself as an act of revenge against Kayneth for making fun of his thesis.

In the Clock Tower library, Waver opens the box and sees a piece of fabric and a note. Waver thinks to himself "What would Kayneth want with this?" He reads the note and it said something about a Holy Grail war. He was confused about it so he decided to look up some information about in library. He did managed to find a book about.

(Some reading later)

Waver decided he will be in this war. "I'll show Kayneth! I will prove to him you don't need a bloodline to be a great mage! I will win this war!" As he left the Clock Tower, he knew what he was going to do.

 **(Back at the Einzbern residence)**

Kiritsugu responds to servant and says "I am your master" The servant proceeds to introduce herself

"I am Homura Akemi, archer of this war". Everyone was still surprised that a kid was in the throne of heroes. Illya comes by and sees Homura. She was in aww because she had never seen a kid before in her life. She comes up to Homura and introduces herself in a very happy tone. "Hi! I'm Illya!" Homura responds "go away." This saddens Illya and goes away. Homura looks at Kiritsugu and says "when do we start planning?"

"There is secret mansion that I bought on island not so far from Fuyuki. We'll plan once we get there tomorrow. My assistant Mayia should have my weapons from Joe Roidberg there."

Before they leave the mansion, Illya runs to Kiritsugu and says "Please don't go away daddy. I don't want to be alone." Kiritsugu responds in a reassuring voice "don't worry, I will come back as – Irisviel suddenly interrupts and says "don't worry my beautiful daughter! You won't be alone. I got you a baby sitter!" Kiritsugu was dumbfounded by this. When did this happen? Before he process anything else, he hears the doorbell. He goes to the door and opens it. He sees a man in his 30s with kakas. He is wearing some white shirt with a breast pocket containing some pens and he wear glasses. "Who are you?" asked Kiritsugu

"I'm the nerd" the man responds. "I am here to take care of your child while you and your wife are gone." Kiritsugu is confused at this. Irisviel comes out to meet him. "Hi. It's good to meet you." She shakes hand with him. Illya comes outside to meet to meet the nerd. Irisviel tells Illya "this nice man is going to watch you while we're gone. You're going to have lots of fun with him!" As Irisviel, Homura, and Kiritsugu goes inside the car, the nerd and Illya goes back into the mansion. As the trio drives off, Kiritsugu immediately said "I don't trust that man. He smells awful." Irisviel responds in a cheerful voice: "come on, what could go wrong?"

(Back at the mansion)

"Hey little Illya, you wanna play some sh!tty games!?" Illya yells in a jubilant voice "YEAH!" "Well you better be ready because the turd pile is high today!" the nerd said in an angry voice as he pulls up a huge foul smelling bag. It smelled so bad, even Jubstacheit smelled it from the top floor.

 _Wow that took long. Special shout out to Gashadokuro for pointing out some flaws. I appreciate your review. I manage introduce a servant. I'll try to introduce the other servants as fast as possible. Also to clear some confusion Joe Roidberg is an OC and he was the guy with no name from the first chapter. I understand if you don't like this but don't worry, he won't be here very long. Also for people who are confused if this is sorta Holy Grail war or not so Holy Grail, its sorta Holy Grail war. Not so Holy Grail war was a typo. Also, am I portraying the characters right? It's been a long time since I seen Fate/Zero. Post your reviews so I can improve my story. Now I present a sneak peek!_

 **(Late at night, outside of the Matou mansion)**

A portal opens up and 4 girls come out of it. They all look young. Two of them has wings. One the girls ask "are we in the outside world?"


	3. The new world

_Sorry everyone this took so long! I was working on something else I wanted to do. Plus with school in the way, don't expect this to be updated daily._

 **(Back at the Tohsaka Manor)**

Tokiomi is in his office, still pissed about losing catalyst of Gilgamesh. The war is about to start soon and he can't find another servant in time. He thinks to himself "what am I going to do now?" As he continues sulking in his misery, Rin suddenly comes in his office and puts the red metal on his desk. Before Tokiomi could tell her to go away, he touches the metal and froze. He felt the magic presence in it. It was nothing any other magic he knew before. It felt like pure darkness. You could say a DOOMing feeling. The metal looked like a piece of armor so could this be a catalyst for a servant? If so, it must be powerful. He was surprised that Rin even found it. But he doesn't care where she found it because he so relieved that he has a catalyst now. He thanks Rin for finding it and she exits the room. He gets to the phone to call Kirei. "Kirei, get to my house tonight."

 **(In a random forest, late at night)**

Waver managed kill some chickens to use their blood to set up ritual. "I hope those farmers wouldn't notice." After he finishes drawing the circle with the chicken's blood, he steps back to prepare to say the chant. He takes a quick look in all the directions he can think of and make sure no one is watching because that would be the last thing he want.

As he says the chant, the circle starts to glow. It gets brighter as he says the chant. When Waver finishes the chant, the circle goes up in smoke. In midst of the smoke, he hears what sounds like a tune from the 90s.

" _low…..ri…..der"_

Once the smoke clears, Waver can see the servant. He looks like a regular man. Waver takes a closer look and he is dumbfounded.

"Oh no, this can't be good"

 **(At the forest near the Matou residence)**

The four girls who just came out the portal takes a look at their surroundings. The girl with silver hair and dressed in the maid outfit responds to the question that the girl asked. "Yes Flandre, we are in the outside world." The girl in the purple pajamas shivers at that comment. "Don't worry Patchouli, we will be okay" said Remilia. "I miss China!" exclaimed Flandre. "I miss Koakuma" said Patchouli. Now everyone started to remember what happened on that day.

 **(In Gensoykyo, at the Scarlet devil Mansion)**

Gensoykyo was on fire. Gunfire and people dying could be heard. As tanks roll up to the SDM, Meiling is fighting off soldiers. Inside the mansion, Patchouli setting up a portal. "Patchouli! Can you please hurry up with that portal?! Nitori's forces are closing in on us!" exclaimed Sakuya. "Why would Nitori do this?!" said Flandre as her, Sakuya, Remilia, and Koakuma are waiting for Patchy to finish the portal.

This all happened because Nitori was sick of these incidents happening. She came to a conclusion that magic caused all these problems and decided to end magic. She gathered a cultish army and killed every magical being in her way, including her own friends.

As Nitori's soldiers manage to defeat Meiling and break through doors of the scarlet mansion, Patchouli finally gets the portal ready. However the soldiers are already coming upstairs. "Hurry up! Get in the portal!" yelled Patchouli. But it's too late, the soldiers already here. Before they point their guns at the group, Koakuma charges at them. "GO!" she yells as she is trying to fight off the numerous soldiers. The remaining SDM crew go into the portal one by one. The last one to go is Patchouli. She takes one last look at Koakuma. Koakuma looks at Patchouli in the midst of her struggling. "JUST GOOOOOOO!" she yells. Then Patchouli leaves and closes the portal.

 **(Back in the present)**

Everyone started to have tears in their eyes as they remembered that day. "Come on everyone, let's move on" said Remilia as she tries to hold back her tears. However the crying is stopped once Flandre spots the Matou mansion nots so far from where they are. "Look!" Everyone else turns their heads in the direction Flandre is pointing. "It looks like ours" said Sakuya in a surprised voice.

They managed to sneak in the mansion with no effort due to the lack of guards. "You'd think the person who owns this mansion would have bodyguards?" asked Patchouli. "shhh, I hear somebody talking." Remilia said quietly. They hear it coming from a slightly open door. They carefully go to it peek from it. They see an old creepy man and a young man talking. From what they can tell, it looks like they're father and son. Also they're talking about a….. Holy Grail? This was confusing for the group but what surprised them the most was the mention of mages.

"Magic still exists in the outside world?" said the confused Flandre. The group was shocked at this revelation. They decided to continue listening to the conversion. They can clearly tell that the young man hated magic. However Flandre sneezes and Zouken and Kariya hear the sneeze. They turn around to see the girls! Flandre is startled and before Zouken could do anything, Flandre makes him go Kyuu! Zouken explodes and his guts are everywhere. Kariya is pushed back the shockwave of the explosion. After the craziness that just happened, Kariya is on the floor horrified at Flandre at what she can do.

"Monsters. You're all monsters" said the horrified Kariya as he sees the rest of the girls and tries to get up. As he leaves the room, Flandre starts to cry. "He called me monster!" it was the first time somebody insulted her like that. Sakuya kneeled down and told Flandre that she feel will make her feel better by going after him. As Sakuya leaves the room to go after Kariya, Remilia told Patchouli something.

"Patchouli, go see if there's a library."

"Why Remilia?"

"I want to know more about this Holy Grail War"

 _Sorry everyone this took so long. I was working on something else and had school. Also sorry for only introducing one servant. I understand in these types of fanfics, the servants are introduced as fast as possible but I want to build up the story first and the characters. Hope you like it! Give constructive criticism! Also try to guess Waver's servant. I want to know what you think it is_


	4. Finally! Some new servants!

**(Back at the forest)**

Waver was shocked when he saw his servant. A regular man! "what kind of joke is this!? Why would Kayneth want this?" then he realized that maybe the old janitor gave him the wrong thing. "Aw crap" he said. The servant looked at him and decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Nicolas Cage, I am rider of this war." He said it in a weird accent with a weird face expression. Waver knew he was from the southern U.S. but he still gave off a confused look. In fact, it kind of creeped him. He said "uuuh...ok. We need to find a workshop."

"I know the perfect place."

 **(At the Tohsaka Mansion, in the basement)**

Tokiomi has prepared the ritual. Everything is in place. This is his last chance to get a servant. He invited Kirei to see the summoning with him,

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said Kirei. Tokiomi replied "Yes. I sensed magic in that thing! I will not have my bloodline lose another war!" As he said the chant, the circle he prepared earlier started to glow. It was in a dark red color and it gave off a very evil feeling. The circle blew into an explosion of darkness and the duo got pushed back. Once they recovered, they could see the servant.

The servant was in a blood red armor with four huge spikes on his shoulder padding. He had a helmet that covered his eyes and it looked like a dragon skull. He was wielding a huge sword. The handle was a skeleton arm and between it and the blade was a human skull. His face gave off no emotion and starred silently at Tokoimi. "Are you my master?"

Tokoimi responded yes. The servant looked back at him. "I am Sepulchure, caster of this war." Both Tokoimi and Kirei were both surprised. There was no way a servant with that huge sword would be caster, or any other servant other than Saber. Tokoimi asked him, "how be you be caster if you wield a sword like that?"

"I can do much more than wielding this sword" said Sepulchure. Suddenly, skeletons with weapons and eyeballs with wings appeared. "I wouldn't be able to do this if I was a saber" he continued. Then he smiled.

That give Tokoimi some confidence. He was glad of the servant he got. He smiled in return. "Looks like we have a way to spy on the other masters. With your familiars, none of them are safe" said Tokoimi.

"It's a miracle that we got a servant with that ability" responded Kirei. "It will make up for the assassin that I got." Tokoimi turned his head and looked towards him in confusion. Why would he say something like that? Then an explosion of red gas suddenly occurs. Out of it comes a man in a red jumpsuit.

"No Deadpool! I told you not to materialize!" said Kirei angrily. "Sorry, my 4th wall breaking skills allow me to have high independent action, which allows me to do want ever I want" said Deadpool. He turns to Tokoimi and says "Is this the guy we're teaming up with?! Don't worry, I'm gonna cut all their heads off with my katannas!"

Tokoimi stood there, horrified. A caster with a giant sword was one thing but at least he still had some caster like qualities. However, a warmongering assassin in an obvious red jumpsuit was too much for him to comprehend. To him, this is an insult.

"How did you get this servant Kirei? What happened to the Hassan mask I gave you? Is this guy even an assassin? Or even a legitimate servant?! We don't want a repeat of the 3rd grail war!" said Tokoimi.

Kirei responded "the Hassan mask was on the plane that had the Gilgamesh artifact. Remember?" Tokoimi opened his eyes as he just realized he forgot about that and almost cursed. Deadpool went towards him and said "don't worry, I am a bonified assassin. You can't spell assassin without the sin….and twice the ass!"

Tokoimi facepalmed in disappointment after he heard that statement. "Great, an assassin who spouts obscenities. Kirei, make sure your servant doesn't get near my daughter. I will NOT have her influenced by this buffoon." Deadpool was offended by that comment. "Hey! My purpose is to make this fanfiction enjoyable to the audience reading!"

Tokoimi was confused by that statement but he didn't care to know what he meant because he had enough of his nonsense. He just wanted Deadpool out of here. He can no longer take it. "GET OUT" he said firmly.

"Fine. Besides, this part is getting too long." Deadpool then disappears he in red glitter. "Well, that was my servant. Annoying, isn't he?" said Kirei. Tokoimi responded with exhausted YES. Kirei said back, "I'm going to the church just to see how many of the servants are summoned yet. Then Kirei went upstairs and left the estate.

Sepulchure who was standing here silently the whole time spoke, which caught the attention of Tokomi. "Looks like he's going to be hard to work" he said. Tokoimi couldn't agree any more.

 **(At the former Matou residence)**

Kariya is running through the hallways, looking for Sakura's room. As he is running, he is trying to comprehend what just happened. A little girl killed Zouken. Should he be enlightened that Zouken was killed or should he be terrified of the person that killed him? However, that doesn't matter now because he found Sakura's room.

As he opened the door, Sakura looks at him from the bed. Her eyes were soulless. She said "Uncle, is that you?". She said it in a monotone voice. It scared Karyia of what horrible things that Zouken did to her but that's not important because she is with him. Before he can leave with Sakura on his back, Sakuya is in the doorway, pointing a knife at him.

"You have to pay for what you said about the mistress's sister" said Sakuya. Karyia replied "why would I care? I just want to get out of here. I have no business with you! I'm trying to save this girl's life from the horrors of this place!" Karyia tries to charge through Sakuya but she knees him in the gut, dropping him and Sakura to the ground. Sakuya picks him up by the throat and goes for the _**kill.**_

Before Sakuya tries to stab him, Karyia yells a question. "What do you want!?" Why did you come here?!" Sakuya replied, "we are looking for a new home. We were driven out of our old homes. What reason do you need to know this?"

"Really? You could have just asked and I would let you kill Zouken" said Karyia in an ironic tone. He continued "I just wanna save this girl! The person that your friend killed tortured this girl in ways you don't want to know! Her parents sold her to that monster and I am the only person who can take care of her. Please let me go!"

Sakuya drops Karyia and looks at Sakura. She looks into her dead eyes. Sakuya had never seen something like this in any kid's eyes before. She can feel the emptiness inside her. She can tell something terrible happened to her. Sakuya decided to let them go. She couldn't bear to see anymore suffering, especially after what happened in Gensokyo. "GO" she says. Karyia with Sakura leaves Sakuya's presence and proceed to leave the mansion.

As they leave, Sakuya can hear Remilia calling her for something important.

 **(Fuyuki docks)**

Joe Roidberg is on his way to the docks to drop off the weapons that Kiritsugu wanted and give them to Maiya. He was supposed to drop off the weapons next week but for some reason, Kiritsugu made the dateline much sooner. However, he does not care because he will release the bat drone to spy on Kiritsugu as Batman instructed him to. The only reason he's doing this because he does NOT want to be in Arkham Alyssum. As he is thinking of not wanting to be thrown in Arkham. He makes it to the docks and Maiya is already there.

"Do you have all the weapons he wants?" asked Maiya. Joe responded "Yes, I do." Joe leads her to his truck he parked earlier and open the two back doors, revealing huge crates. Joe takes out one of the crates and opens it. He takes out an Uzi and gives to Mayia for her to look. "Good" She said.

Mayia and Joe put all the weapon crates on the boat that Maiya hid earlier. After they finished, Maiya goes on the boat to go the island that Kiritsugu had plan as their base of operations. Once she gets on the boat, she tells Joe "Your job is complete. You can go now. You are no longer needed. I need to get to the island wait for Kiritsugu and set everything up". As she takes off, Joe releases the mini bat drone to follow her. When she is no longer visible, Joe says to himself

"I hope Kiritsugu doesn't find about this." Then he preceded to leave the docks.

 _Sorry everyone this took long! Don't expect these chapters to be uploaded daily. I just hadn't found the time to write chapters. Don't know when will the next chapter will be up. Hopefully not as long as this one!_


	5. Important Announcement

**(Near the Fuyuki Church, late at night)**

After he left the Tohsaka household, Kirei went to the church to see his father Risei. When he got to the church, he opened the church doors, he can see his father turning around to look at him. As the church doors closed on its own, Kirei went up to his father to discuss the status of the servants.

"Have all the servants been summoned yet?" ask Kirei. His father replied "No. Saber and Berserker are not summoned yet. It seems that not many people want to participate in this war." Kirei nodded at that comment. This gave Kirei some reassurance. Due to the lack of major competitors compared to the previous wars, he and Tokoimi should be able to win this war. Kayneth had his catalyst stolen so he had quickly replaced it, possibly with a weak servant. The Matous were completely silent so there might have been a chance they opted out of this war. Anyone else joining this war would probably be a novice with lack of experienced mages. The only threat to them was Kiritsugu due his expertise of mage killing.

"Looks like this war is going to start a little bit late" said Kirei. He turned around in silence and was about leave until his father decided to asked a question. "I heard about the servant you got. How did you exactly get him? I'm heard he was a little…weird. Kirei sighed at that remark. "it's a long story that I'm not going to tell you." As he left the church, he can hear Deadpool complaining in his head.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell the audience of how I got summoned?! The audience needs to know!" said the complaining Deadpool. "I'm not playing your game of we are nothing but fictional characters inside a story written by some teenager. This is real life and that's final" said Kirei.

"Screw you" said Deadpool.

As he went home, Kirei puts a mental note in his head to remember to get headache pills.

 **Back at the former Matou residence**

After Karyia left, Sakuya went down the hallway to find Remila. She knew it was something important. Since she hasn't been used to the mansion yet, it took her some time to find Remilia. She, along with Patchouli were in the library. Once Sakuya made it to the Library, she could see Remilia sitting on a chair. Patchouli stood across from Remilia and was next to Sakuya.

"What is it my master?" said Sakuya. Remilia responds "Guys, I think we've found a way to bring back Gensoykyo". Sakuya opened her eyes once she heard that. "Patchouli, explain."

"In this world, there is an event called the Holy Grail War" says Patchouli. "7 mages participates by summoning servants to fight each other to the death and the last servant/master pair will the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail has the ability to grant the servant the master whatever wish they want. For the mage to summon the servant, they to set up a ritual using a catalyst, an object that is associated with the servant you're trying to summon" Patchouli continued.

"If we win the grail…..that means we can save Gensoykyo from Nitori and bring back our friends!" Sakuya concluded. Remilia replied "yep. It is amazing that we have a chance to bring back our home. All we need to do now to summon a servant and fully participate in this war. This our chance to bring back Gensoykyo!

Sakuya shed a tear of happiness at that comment. "I'll gladly support you" said Sakuya. Remilia replied "Now let's get a servant!

 _Sorry everyone, I got bad news. I am officially discontinuing this fiction. I have been losing interest in it for a long time and it is hard trying think of ideas for it. For the past month, I have thought of ideas for a new Fate/Zero fanfiction and I don't want them to go to waste. This new fanfiction will replace this one. I will keep some ideas from here like Deadpool being assassin into my new fic. Sorry everyone who wanted this continued. I couldn't think of how I was going to develop some of characters (particularly Nic Cage). I also had a problem of developing the middle majority of the story. I knew how I was going to end it but I couldn't think of how to get to the ending. Hopefully my new fic doesn't end up like this. Bye everyone!_


End file.
